


Maknae on Bottom

by aces_low



Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Brat Xiao Zhan, Brat Yibo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, K-pop References, M/M, Mediocre Roleplay skills, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Xiao Zhan being turned on by the use of the Korean language, mention of choking, not really but it's (barely) part of the roleplay so tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: “I’m here to talk to you,hyung. Because you’re our leader,hyung.And, as themaknaeof the group, I trust you to take care of me,” Yibo says through gritted teeth. “Aish.”Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops and suddenly the room feels about ten degrees hotter.-Yibo fulfills one of Xiao Zhan's old fantasies.----Written for Day 2 of ZSWW/LSFY Week - Roleplay/Pet Play
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 57
Kudos: 242
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Maknae on Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ZSWW/LSFY week everyone!
> 
> This is not meant to be a representation of the real Xiao Zhan or Wang Yibo.

“Hyung,” Yibo’s hesitant voice calls.

Xiao Zhan blinks. His brain, previously focused on the script in his hand, takes a second to catch the unfamiliar epithet. When it finally does, he whips his head up to see Yibo standing in the doorway of their room, looking as though he’s waiting to be invited in.

“What’d you just say?”

“Hyung, can I come in for a minute?” Yibo asks, then looks down the hallway as though he’s afraid of being overheard. 

Sure, Xiao Zhan has been pretty engrossed in the new script he’s been reading, but he’s almost positive no one else is here. He’s also not really sure why Yibo is asking for permission to come into their shared bedroom. 

There’s also the whole ‘hyung’ thing that Xiao Zhan is trying very hard not to have an inappropriate reaction to.

“What’s going on?”

Yibo bites his lip and slinks into the room, leaning back against the door as it closes behind him.

“I have a problem and you’re the only one who won’t laugh at me,” he says, then ducks his head.

Xiao Zhan is so lost. Usually, his bulldozer of a husband just barges into rooms, demanding attention, he doesn’t come to him with problems as he wilts against their bedroom door. He’s wondering what kind of problem Yibo could even be having, when he’d woken up in a good mood, as they have a rare shared weekend off together, and has just been moving around their place all morning. He can’t imagine what has gone wrong, or who might make fun of him for it.

He’s also still not sure why Yibo keeps calling him ‘hyung’.

“Did you try to cook again?” Xiao Zhan asks, sniffing the air for smoke or gas.

Yibo’s eyes lose their wide, worried set and narrow down to a hard glare.

“No, I didn’t try to cook, _hyung_ ,” he says, stressing that word again.

“I-”

“I’m here to talk to you, _hyung_. Because you’re our leader, _hyung._ And, as the _maknae_ of the group, I trust you to take care of me,” Yibo says through gritted teeth. “ _Aish_.”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops and suddenly the room feels about ten degrees hotter.

It’s no secret that Xiao Zhan likes when Yibo speaks Korean. 

The first time Yibo swore in Korean while they were having sex, Xiao Zhan had nearly come on the spot, despite the fact that he should have been used to it from their summer on A-Ling.

Like with most things, Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s odd kink in stride. Not that he’s ever been in a position to judge Xiao Zhan’s kinks - he’d brought choking into their sex life far earlier than most in a new relationship would.

Even with that, there’s something about this specific fantasy of Xiao Zhan’s that made him hold his tongue about it for almost three years. Until finally, one night, when they were both too tired to move more than their mouths to either kiss or talk, Yibo had asked him to tell him one fantasy he’d never shared with anyone before. Xiao Zhan had been tired and sex dumb enough to admit that back in college, one of his favorite ways to get off was a fantasy he’d created where he and his _sometimes_ faceless partner were members of the same K-Pop band. Sure, once he became an actual member of a C-Pop group the fantasy mostly lost its luster, but there were still times that he’d remember that particular idea and regret having never role-played it with a partner. Yibo had just made a soft humming sound and kissed him again. Xiao Zhan had quickly changed the subject, hoping they both would forget it and move on. 

For almost three months, Xiao Zhan had assumed that was what happened. 

Now, he’s realizing Yibo hadn’t forgotten, he’s been planning.

“I-uh,” Xiao Zhan swallows in order to get his voice back. “What’s the problem, Yiboya?” Yibo’s eyes widen once again and he brings his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

“It’s embarrassing,” he says, looking down at his feet.

“How can I help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?” 

More than anything, Xiao Zhan just wants to know what scenario Yibo has come up with. He loves his husband, but he’s not always the most creative in situations like this. Straightforward, hardworking, talented as anything, to be sure, but he has a tendency to lean toward the more literal, the more obvious solution to a problem, than the most innovative. But he does have first hand experience with being an actual member of a K-Pop group, so Xiao Zhan is ready to defer to him.

“You promise you won’t tell the others?” Yibo asks, looking up at him beneath his eyelashes.

Xiao Zhan nods and sets his script on the bedside table.

“Come here,” he says, patting the bed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Yibo slowly makes his way over and settles himself on the edge, like it’s not his own bed he’s sitting on.

“You know how Coach asked me to stay behind after rehearsal last night?”

Of course, Xiao Zhan doesn’t. As, what actually happened last night was Xiao Zhan had attempted to give Yibo a blow job but ended up giving himself a leg cramp in the process and complained about it until Yibo offered to massage it away. Then they’d fallen asleep before eleven, watching one of Yibo’s favorite shows that Xiao Zhan only finds mildly amusing. 

Still, he nods and says, “what did he want?”

“He and our manager wanted to talk to me about my “image”,” he says, making air quotes and rolling his eyes.

Xiao Zhan blinks, wondering where this could possibly be going.

“You...have we not established what your image is yet?” Xiao Zhan asks. “What should my image be? How long have we been a group? Are we popular yet? Do you think-”

“Focus,” Yibo says, snapping his fingers in Xiao Zhan’s face. 

That does the job of stopping Xiao Zhan’s mind from maybe getting a little too caught up in the minutia of the scene. They can always return to it another time if today goes well.

“Right, right, so, your “image”,” Xiao Zhan says, allowing them to get back on track.

Yibo watches him for just a moment before softening his demeanor again, hunching his shoulders and biting his lip.

“They...they said I can’t just be the cute one anymore.”

Xiao Zhan snorts, but with Yibo’s sharp glare he quickly turns it into a cough. 

“Do you want to do this or not?” Yibo bites out, the light flush against his skin showing some real embarrassment now, instead of the faux embarrassment from his act.

That makes Xiao Zhan scramble up onto his knees to reach for his husband.

“Yes, please, I’m sorry, I won’t comment anymore, I’m in it, I promise,” he rushes to say, grabbing Yibo’s hand and squeezing it.

He’ll never forgive himself if he ruins his husband’s attempts at fulfilling this one fantasy, he can imagine it’s difficult enough for Yibo without having Xiao Zhan laughing at the attempts.

Yibo must be able to see the very real regret in Xiao Zhan’s eyes, because he softens his glare and allows Xiao Zhan to kiss his palm before he takes his hand back from him and settles back into his role.

“What do they want you to be if you’re not the cute one?” Xiao Zhan asks, trying to fully let himself get into the scene. “You’re our maknae.”

Yibo bites his bottom lip and nods. “They said that even though I’m the maknae, I’m too old to…”

“To?” Xiao Zhan prompts, when Yibo turns his head in embarrassment.

“They said I’m too old to not also be sexy, like the rest of you,” Yibo says quietly.

Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows but knows now not to question the logic of the fantasy Yibo is creating for them. 

“And, that makes you uncomfortable?” Xiao Zhan asks gently.

Yibo shakes his head. Then lowers it enough that he has to look up at Xiao Zhan through his eyelashes. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just...I don’t know how.”

“How to be sexy?”

Yibo nods. “I thought maybe you could teach me? Since being sexy is _your_ thing.”

After all that build up, Xiao Zhan is thrilled to finally understand where Yibo is taking them. 

“You want me to teach you how to be sexy?” Xiao Zhan asks, not because he doesn’t get it, but because that’s what he’s supposed to say.

“Please, hyung, if I can’t prove that I can be sexy they’ll replace me,” Yibo says, looking exaggeratedly desperate.

Xiao Zhan frowns. “They wouldn’t replace you.”

“They would,” Yibo insists. “You know they would. They can replace any of us whenever they feel like it. Except, maybe you, I don’t think anyone could replace you, hyung.”

It’s all Xiao Zhan can do to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Will you help me?” Yibo asks, sending Xiao Zhan his most pitiful face.

Xiao Zhan sighs and rubs the back of his head. “I don’t think I can teach you how to be sexy, Yiboya.”

“You don’t want to help me?” Yibo asks, his widening eyes moistening and his lower lip almost looks like it’s beginning to tremble.

In a panic, Xiao Zhan rushes to say, “it’s not that I don’t _want_ to, it’s...it’s just that real sexiness isn’t about any one thing you do, it’s internal. You have to feel sexy in order to be seen as sexy.”

Yibo frowns. “So, I need to feel sexy?”

“Sure,” Xiao Zhan says with a shrug. “When do you usually feel sexy?”

“I don’t know,” Yibo demurs, ducking his head.

Xiao Zhan grins. 

“What about when you’re dancing?” he suggests.

Yibo shakes his head. “That’s why our coach got involved, he said I know the steps and the moves but the “feeling” isn’t there when I dance.”

There is real effort for Xiao Zhan’s jaw to not drop to the floor at Yibo willingly pretending to be a mediocre dancer.

“O-okay,” Xiao Zhan stumbles, forcing himself to stay in the scene instead of stopping to assure Yibo that he doesn’t need to go this far, if Yibo is willing to do it, he is willing to follow. “So...okay, so, what about with someone else? Don’t you at least feel sexy when you’re...you know?”

Yibo levels him with a dead-eyed stare and Xiao Zhan worries he messed up again. But instead of Yibo telling him he quits, he throws himself backwards so that he’s lying on the bed.

“When do you think I’ve been doing that?” Yibo whines, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Between our six hour long practices? Before our daily press rounds or photoshoots? Behind our manager’s back and against our company’s policy? You think I’ve been hooking up with people? You don’t think one of you would’ve noticed? You’re all always babying me, there’s no way I could get away with sneaking out.”

“Alright, I get it, I get it,” Xiao Zhan says, grabbing Yibo’s arm and pulling him back to sitting upright. Yibo willingly allows himself to be moved, but there’s a pout on his lips when he does.

“Have you been sneaking out during free time to meet up with someone?” Yibo asks then, eyes widening like he’s about to be let in on an exciting secret.

“Of course not,” Xiao Zhan insists. “I guess you not having any kind of experience may make this a bit trickier.”

“Who says I have no experience?” Yibo demands.

“You just did?”

“I said I haven’t been having sex, that doesn’t mean _no_ experience,” Yibo argues.

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “What kind of experience do you have? Have you even kissed anyone before?”

“Duh.”

“Who’ve you been kissing?” Xiao Zhan asks, trying not to laugh at Yibo’s petulance.

Yibo shrugs. “Wenhan likes to practice with me.”

That makes Xiao Zhan pause, he blinks a few times as Yibo tilts his head, then a pink flush begins to spread across his face.

Xiao Zhan clears his throat. “We can unpack that later.”

“No need.”

“Uh huh.”

Yibo scowls and shakes his head. “I-I...the point _is,_ I don’t need you to teach me how to kiss, I need you to teach me how to be sexy.”

“I know, I just don’t know how I can help you.”

“You said it yourself, hyung. I need to have sex.”

“I don’t think I said that,” Xiao Zhan mumbles.

“So will you do it?” Yibo asks, ignoring Xiao Zhan’s interruption.

“Do what?”

“Me.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan exclaims, letting himself sound scandalized by the very idea, as though it’s never even crossed his mind. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well-”

“You don’t want to?” Yibo asks, lower lip pushing out.

“It’s just-”

“Is it because I’m not sexy enough?”

Xiao Zhan sighs. 

“No, it’s-it’s, don’t you think it’ll complicate things?”

Yibo shakes his head. “You’re the only one I trust to do it, please, hyung?”

“What about Wenhan?” Xiao Zhan asks, chuckling at his joke.

Only, Yibo doesn’t laugh along, his eyes go from pleading to unamused in less than a second.

“Really? You want to get into this right now?”

“No…” Xiao Zhan says, trailing off.

Knowing that he’s one bad joke away from never getting to fulfill this particular fantasy ever in his life, Xiao Zhan switches back to the scene quickly.

He grabs Yibo around the waist and tugs him in, close enough that all either of them will need to do is lean forward and their lips will be touching.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Xiao Zhan says, looking down at Yibo’s lips.

Yibo huffs in annoyance and rolls his eyes before he shakes himself out of his frustration and brings his arms up to wrap around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders.

“Please, hyung, if not for me, then for the good of the group? I don’t want to fall behind and bring you guys down.”

“You could never bring us down, Yibo. Where would we be without our sweet maknae?”

Yibo ducks his head and grins, but when he looks back up his eyes are darker than they’d been before.

“Please, hyung,” he whispers, eyes focused on Xiao Zhan’s lips. “Please show me.”

Xiao Zhan isn’t really sure if this version of him would give in so easily, but the real Xiao Zhan definitely does. Before Yibo can take another breath, Xiao Zhan closes the gap between them, crushing their lips together with a moan.

Yibo presses his body as close as he can get, opening his mouth to allow Xiao Zhan access, sighing sweetly as Xiao Zhan takes the offer.

When they both need to breathe again, Xiao Zhan lets his lips travel down to Yibo’s chin, his jaw, his long neck.

“Just tell me if you want to stop, okay? If you start to feel uncomfortable,” Xiao Zhan murmurs against his skin.

Yibo shakes his head. “I’d never be uncomfortable with you, hyung.”

Xiao Zhan grins and sits up to kiss him softly.

“Do you want to take this off?” he asks, tugging at the hem of Yibo’s shirt.

Yibo nods and begins to tear the shirt off when Xiao Zhan places a hand on his wrist.

“Slower,” he instructs him. “Sexier.”

Yibo’s eyes and lips round in understanding and he slows his arms, now revealing his body incrementally.

Xiao Zhan grins as Yibo gradually reveals his abs, then up to his chest. He’s going slow enough that he avoids getting the material caught on his chin or nose, and by the time it’s finally over his head his hair is only marginally ruffled.

“Was that sexy?” Yibo asks, biting his lip in concern.

“A little,” Xiao Zhan offers. In truth, everything Yibo does is a little bit sexy, it’s not really a fair judgment where he is concerned.

“Now, pants?” Yibo asks, though doesn’t wait for a response before he’s standing up and slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

“That’s it, _yeobo.”_

_“Jagiya.”_

Xiao Zhan blinks. _“_ Huh? _”_

_”_ Jagiya instead _,”_ Yibo explains.

_“_ Ja- _giya_?”

“Jagi _ya.”_

“Jagi _ya.”_

“Better.”

“That’s it, jagi _ya_ ,” Xiao Zhan repeats, meeting Yibo’s eyes.

The jeans slowly slide down Yibo’s hips and he steps out of them, left only in his briefs. He wraps his arms around his middle, but Xiao Zhan reaches out to move them away.

“Let me see you,” he says, holding one of Yibo’s arms away from his torso. 

“I-” Yibo starts, embarrassed by Xiao Zhan’s gaze.

“Very sexy,” Xiao Zhan says, after his eyes take in their fill of Yibo’s body.

Yibo ducks his head away, but he’s wearing a grin he can’t hide.

“Your turn now,” Yibo says, reaching for Xiao Zhan’s shirt.

“I’m not the one who's learning how to be sexy,” he reminds Yibo, but allows him to pull his shirt up and over his head.

“No,” Yibo agrees. “But you still need to be naked for this to work.”

Xiao Zhan laughs and grabs Yibo around the waist, pulling him in so he’s standing between Xiao Zhan’s legs.

“We don’t need to move so fast, we don’t even have to do everything today.”

Yibo shakes his head. “I’m not risking you changing your mind tomorrow.”

“You think I would?” Xiao Zhan asks, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the center of Yibo’s chest.

“I’m surprised you even agreed today,” Yibo says, lacing his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s hair.

“Hmm, maybe you’re sexier than our coach is giving you credit for.” Xiao Zhan says, looking up as he flicks his tongue over one of Yibo’s nipples.

Yibo lets out a small gasp at the feeling, fingers tightening in Xiao Zhan’s hair instantly.

But Xiao Zhan just reaches up to remove Yibo’s hands, grinning at Yibo’s responding pout. He reaches into their bedside drawer to grab the lube, before he scoots away from the edge of the bed in order to sit back against the headboard.

“Come up here,” he says once he’s settled.

Before Yibo can climb onto the bed after him, Xiao Zhan points to the briefs he’s wearing.

“Lose those first.”

Yibo flushes, but follows his instructions.

Xiao Zhan licks his lips seeing that Yibo is already half hard, with just the small amount of kissing and mediocre roleplay.

“Where do you want me?” Yibo asks, kneeling beside Xiao Zhan’s legs.

“Right in front of me,” he says, pointing to his legs. “So I can watch you.”

“Watch me?” Yibo asks as he moves to rest his knees on either side of Xiao Zhan’s calves.

Xiao Zhan holds the lube up so that Yibo can see it clearly.

“You’re going to prep yourself for me, and you’re going to make it sexy.”

Yibo lets out a soft choking sound.

Xiao Zhan smirks. “Have you ever done that to yourself before?”

“I-” Yibo starts before biting his lip and shrugging.

“Give me your hand.”

Yibo sticks his hand out and allows Xiao Zhan to squeeze some onto his fingers.

“Should I turn around?”

“Not yet,” Xiao Zhan says, reaching out to place his hand on top of Yibo’s thigh. “I want to watch you first, then you can show me.”

Yibo raises up higher on his knees and reaches his arm back behind himself. His breathing is heavier than before, and Xiao Zhan watches as his steadily rising chest flushes right along with his face and neck. 

Xiao Zhan has seen Yibo prepare himself enough times to be able to picture it perfectly in his mind. For now, he’s much more interested in watching his face.

“How does that feel?” Xiao Zhan asks, eyes incapable of looking away from Yibo’s mouth, redder than when he’d first come into the room and unconsciously hanging open.

“G-good, full,” Yibo answers, voice higher than normal.

“If you’re feeling too full from just your fingers we may need to rethink some things.”

“No, I-I can take it,” Yibo is quick to say, groaning with what Xiao Zhan can only assume is him adding another finger to stretch himself.

“Are you feeling sexy yet?” Xiao Zhan asks, letting his hands run up Yibo’s legs, over his hips, to rest on his waist.

Yibo frowns. “I don’t know, do I look sexy?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “It’s not about that, it’s about you learning how to feel sexy. I want you to show me what you look like when you _feel_ sexy.”

That causes Yibo to sigh, but he closes his eyes, seemingly in concentration.

Slowly, his body begins to roll along with the movement of his arm, hips cresting and falling in a slow rhythm that makes Xiao Zhan’s mouth go dry just from watching, his sweatpants have fully tented up with how hard he’s gotten. Short, involuntary moans come from Yibo’s throat and that’s about all Xiao Zhan can take.

“Turn around,” he says, slapping the side of Yibo’s thigh. 

Yibo doesn’t hesitate, just removes his fingers, lifts his knee to clear Xiao Zhan’s legs and turns his back to him. Immediately, he drops down to his elbows, letting his ass raise up like an offering. It’s all Xiao Zhan can do to not just jump on him. He can’t stop himself from bringing his thumb up to trace around the pink, lube slick hole.

“Was I sexy, hyung?” Yibo asks, looking back over his shoulder, unable to hide the smirk on his face, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Xiao Zhan.

“You’re getting there,” Xiao Zhan says, or more accurately, lies. But Yibo is getting smug, and as insufferable as Yibo can get sometimes, he’s got nothing on Xiao Zhan’s predisposition towards being contrary.

Yibo rolls his eyes and turns back around, arching his lower back up even further.

“Maybe my fingers just weren’t enough, hyung. I think I need more,” he whines into the bedspread below him.

Xiao Zhan can’t look away from where his thumb is still circling the newly stretched hole, so his other hand blindly searches around where he thinks he’d dropped the lube earlier. It takes longer than it would if he’d just look away for a second, but eventually, his fingers do come into contact with the bottle and he quickly uncaps it.

Slicking up two of his fingers, Xiao Zhan immediately takes the place of where Yibo’s fingers had been before. 

Yibo lets out a startled whine at the sudden intrusion.

“Feels like you stretched yourself well, _jagiya_ ,” Xiao Zhan says, spreading his fingers wide and dragging them across the inner walls.

“That means I’m ready, hyung, c’mon, please,” Yibo moans, pushing back against Xiao Zhan’s hand.

Xiao Zhan hums in approval, removing his hand and reaching for a tissue on the nightstand to wipe it off. 

“Turn around,” he says, when he notices Yibo still on all fours like he’s waiting to be mounted. 

He pulls down his sweatpants as Yibo raises back onto his knees, and together, they get the pant leg over his foot and off to somewhere in the room that neither of them care to notice at the moment.

What Xiao Zhan does notice is Yibo taking his hard cock in hand, stroking twice.

Xiao Zhan quickly settles back against the headboard and pats the top of his thigh

“Come up here, I want you to show me what you’ve learned.”

Yibo doesn’t waste a second in crawling up into Xiao Zhan’s lap. He settles his knees next to Xiao Zhan’s hips and raises up high enough to reach underneath and grab the length of Xiao Zhan’s cock, where it’s bumping into his inner thigh. 

It takes a moment to line himself up, but Yibo eventually finds the right angle and begins to sink down.

Xiao Zhan has to reach out and grab his hips.

“Slower,” he says, voice already taking on a higher register. “Remember, sexy.”

Yibo whines at Xiao Zhan halting his movements, but does as he’s told. He sinks down an inch slowly before rising back up, then back down another inch. By the time he’s bottomed out, they’re both breathing heavily and Xiao Zhan has to reach up to pull Yibo down for a desperate, messy kiss.

When Xiao Zhan eventually releases his mouth, Yibo wastes no time in setting a slow, dragging pace that makes Xiao Zhan feel like his skin is about to catch on fire.

“That’s it,” Xiao Zhan says, letting his hands rest on the tops of Yibo’s thighs as his hips roll down into Xiao Zhan’s lap. “See, you’re a natural.”

Yibo keens, either at the praise or the pace he’s set for them, it could be both. 

“Uhn, Zhan-g- _hyung_ ,” Yibo stutters out, so unlike the smooth motion of his hips. 

Xiao Zhan can’t help that he snickers quietly at the slip up.

Yibo opens his eyes, only enough to glare down at him. He reaches down and pinches one of Xiao Zhan’s nipples between his fingers. It’s just hard enough for Xiao Zhan to understand it as a reprimand.

Instead of accepting his punishment, Xiao Zhan reaches up and tweaks one of Yibo’s nipples right back. Yibo cries out and smacks Xiao Zhan’s hand away, before covering his abused chest with his hand.

Unfortunately, it’s enough to distract him from what he’d been doing and his hips slow to short, unconscious jolts.

Xiao Zhan takes Yibo’s hips in his hands, in an attempt to get him back on track. But as soon as Yibo senses the slightest hint of desperation he smirks and settles down, unmoving.

It’s a battle of wills now, and at this point, Xiao Zhan doesn’t believe he’s done enough wrong to warrant Yibo’s behavior, so instead of apologizing, or begging, Xiao Zhan just tightens his hold, raises his hips and turns them both onto their sides.

Yibo’s squawking and flailing don’t make for the most deft of maneuvers, but despite his complaining, Yibo lets himself be positioned onto his back, one leg settled against Xiao Zhan’s hip, the other pushed up and in, his knee nearly pressed against his clavicle.

“Y-you’re so m-mean,” Yibo says, voice punched out as Xiao Zhan slowly pushes his way back in.

“And you’re a brat,” Xiao Zhan replies before snapping his hips forward.

Yibo shouts and his hands fumble across Xiao Zhan’s back in search of something to hold onto. 

One hand finds its way into Xiao Zhan’s hair, the other he leaves clutching at Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, blunt nails attempting to dig their way into his skin.

“I-I’m the _maknae_ ,” Yibo breathlessly reminds him. “I’m allowed t-to be a-oh oh, there, Zhan-ge, _yes_.”

Yibo’s grip on his hair tightens to the point of causing pinpricks along Xiao Zhan’s skull, his eyes slightly watering in response. But he does as Yibo demands, speeding up his thrusts to run along the same spot over and over to keep Yibo making those soft, staccato moans.

He can’t keep that pace longer than a couple minutes before he has to slow the speed of his hips. He uses the reprieve to catch his breath only to be pulled into a long, deep kiss, stealing that breath right back out of him. 

When Yibo finally releases him, Xiao Zhan sits up further, reaching to the bedside table to grab another tissue, dabbing at the sweat that’s begun running down from his hairline.

Yibo watches him work to keep the sweat out of his eyes for a moment, before he sits up and begins to lick at the moisture that’s beading up in the juncture between Xiao Zhan’s throat and his jaw. Which is really all Xiao Zhan needs to push back in.

The pace he sets isn’t quite as brutal, but Yibo has his head thrown back and is emitting a continuous high pitched cry as Xiao Zhan fucks into him.

“Do you feel sexy yet, Yiboya?” Xiao Zhan asks, voice coming out more as a breathless groan than anything. “At practice, will you be thinking about me holding your hips when you’re grinding them? Will you be thinking about how you moved on my cock while you’re doing body rolls?”

Yibo’s only response is another long groan.

“What will Coach say when he sees how you improved overnight? Will you tell him what we did? Will you tell him that you begged me to fuck you?”

“H-hyun-un-” Yibo tries but with his continued failure at saying anything he just moans and attempts to roll his body to the side.

Xiao Zhan keeps his hold on Yibo’s hips in place though, while Yibo buries his head underneath the pillow beside him.

“What will you tell the others if they ask why you’ve improved?” Xiao Zhan asks, slowing down in the hopes of getting a coherent Yibo back even for just a moment. 

“I-I don’t.” Yibo peaks out from beneath the pillow, up at Xiao Zhan, eyes glassy and face red and Xiao Zhan isn’t one hundred percent sure Yibo is even processing full words at this point, but he continues.

“Will you ask them to do this to you next?”

“No, hyung,” Yibo says with a whine. “Just you, only wanted you.”

Xiao Zhan snaps his hips forward again, getting another wail from Yibo. 

“That’s right, you came to me, because you knew I’d take care of you.”

Yibo nods and begins babbling. It’s mostly in Korean, which happens sometimes, even without them pretending to be members of a K-Pop band.

Xiao Zhan only understands about every ten or so words, mostly just the ones Yibo used to use when he was too shy to use other endearments. And as always, there are plenty of swears thrown in, and despite none of it making sense, it’s enough to tip Xiao Zhan over into desperation himself.

He moves Yibo’s hand off his cock and starts stroking it himself, it only takes three strokes for Yibo to come with a punched out shout. 

Xiao Zhan fucks him through it, heart beat racing as he chases his own release. His hands hold Yibo’s hips in a vice grip as he fucks into him over and over until he’s pushed over the edge, digging his face into Yibo’s neck, his body spasming through his orgasm. 

He stays there through the aftershocks, letting his nose and lips study the sensitive skin of Yibo’s throat until Yibo starts to whine, his body attempting to roll away, oversensitive and tired. Xiao Zhan leaves one lingering kiss against the ball joint of Yibo’s shoulder before he drags himself up and out of his husband.

Yibo doesn’t let him get far before he’s draping himself over Xiao Zhan’s side. It’s something Xiao Zhan used to hate after sex, as he’s always a hot, sweaty mess. But Yibo’s clinginess had won out between the two preferences. 

They lay in silence for a minute, both just catching their breath and letting their bodies calm, before Yibo tightens his hold around him.

“Was that okay?” he asks, looking up to meet Xiao Zhan’s eyes. “I know I probably should have figured out what exactly you wanted to do with it, but I was talking to Seungyoun, and he said-”

Xiao Zhan cuts him off with his lips. 

As grateful as he is for whatever was said in that conversation, Xiao Zhan doesn’t need to be reminded that, outside of their relationship, Cho Seungyoun knows far more about Xiao Zhan’s sex life than anyone ever should. 

“It was perfect,” he assures Yibo when he pulls back.

Yibo beams up at him, and Xiao Zhan can’t help but kiss him again.

“Seriously, thank you, I didn’t think you’d ever get on board with that,” Xiao Zhan says, combing his fingers through Yibo’s hair.

“You know all you have to do is ask, right?” 

Xiao Zhan nods.

“Plus,” Yibo continues. “It wasn’t as weird as I thought it might be. So, I’d be willing to do it again, I’m sure you have ideas.”

That makes Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen and heart pick up speed again. 

“Really? Yes, I do. I’ve got lots of ideas. We should dress up next time, maybe even put on some kind of performance first. You should definitely be wearing your earrings, and you can-”

Xiao Zhan stops himself when he sees the ‘o’ Yibo is making with his mouth at Xiao Zhan’s excitement.

“Ah, well, we can figure it out,” Xiao Zhan says, chuckling uncomfortably.

Yibo watches him for a moment before his eyes soften. 

“Whatever Zhan-ge wants.”

Xiao Zhan grins. “Next time we can do something for you though.”

Yibo’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Of course, I want to fulfill your fantasies too.”

“You do everyday just by being with me,” Yibo says, gazing sweetly up at him.

Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes at the innocent face of his very not innocent husband before he groans, realizing he’s been lured into something.

“What’s the thing, Yibo?”

As he knew it would, Yibo’s sweet face morphs into the smirk that Xiao Zhan knows all too well.

“Well, if you _really_ want to try my thing,” Yibo says, not even trying to hide the smugness in his voice.

All Xiao Zhan can do is sigh and accept the fact that he chose to marry this man.

“You know how I have that collar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about this, Yibo is not pretending like he's his debut age here, they are not roleplaying that he is underage. XZ's fantasy wasn't even meant for him to be the oldest and Yibo to be the youngest of the group, his fantasy was just about being a group member, hooking up with another group member. But as Yibo's experience is as the maknae and XZ was the oldest in his group he just naturally set their dynamic up that way, it's not deeper than that.
> 
> Otherwise, please let me know if I need to tag anything differently.
> 
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
